Beast on the Inside
by Aurora Moonflower
Summary: 10 people in the past week have been killed by what appears to be an ordinary human, with an apitite for human flesh. But when Ryo gets a look at the potential killer is it really what it seems? DxR Bad summary
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so comments and constructive criticism would be great.

Disclaimer - I do not own FAKE nor any of the characters which belong to it and it's creator.

* * *

Dee smiled at Ryo it was the end of the day and he was looking forward to leaving. After spending the day looking at the disturbing pictures of the victims of the latest sting of murders he was more than ready to go home and spending what was left of his day sleeping. '_If only,'_ he thought solemnly to himself.

Ryo looked over at Dee who was looking worse for wear. There were large black circles, obviously from sleep deprivation, under his eyes. His black hair was akin to a birds nest and when he came in to work his shirt hadn't even been buttoned up correctly. Ryo was worried about his partner to say the least. As a result Ryo had told Dee to go home early and that he would take a look at the crime area by himself. At first Dee had been strongly opposed but after a long argument Dee finally backed off and agreed to go home.

"You sure you're going to be okay by yourself?" Dee asked, worry clearly evident in his strong voice. "I mean the killer could still be around those parts if you run into him..." Dee paused for a moment, "I just don't want to have to look at a snap shot of you on one of those victim reports."

"Don't worry so much Dee; I'm sure I'll be fine." Ryo gave Dee a warm smile. Truthfully he was a little worried but someone had to go out there. There was a forecast for rain at anytime during the next few days and the Chief didn't want any evidence to go missing due to that.

"Alright, but just remember..." Dee trailed off before pulling Ryo close to him and kissing him softly but not without passion on the lips. Ryo's mind went into over drive as it so often did when Dee kissed him, once again unable to find any willpower left within his grasp to push him away. Dee released Ryo from his kiss but continued to hold him. "Be careful."

Then he left.

* * *

Dark thoughts clouded Ryo's mind as he walked down an ally in the downtown district of New York. A recent string of brutal murders had been assigned to the staff of the 27th precinct, more specifically to himself and his partner, Dee. They had been working together for just over a year now and while it had been a bumpy road the two were rather close now. '_Good friends,'_Ryo told himself.

'_Snap'_

Ryo snapped around the way he had just walked unsure of where and what that sound had been. He had been looking around the streets surrounding the ally he was currently in, due to a good majority of the recent murders taking place close to here. Yet to find any evidence and due to deep brooding Ryo found himself at a dead end. Feeling suddenly anxious and alone he quickened his pace backtracking the way he had already come. How he wished right at this moment that Dee was with him to back him up. Sure Ryo was quite capable of looking after himself, but backed into a corner with an extremely capable and violent killer on the loose, this was not exactly the kind of place Ryo wanted to be.

The murders looked more animalistic then human. Flesh torn and clawed upon, looking positively chewed up. If it had not been for the gunshot wounds a great deal of the victims exhibited they would have classed them as an animal attack. It sickened him at the thought of what some humans were capable of. Ryo thought he had a right to be slightly nervous as he continued to make his escape from the blocked of ally. Suddenly Ryo's head shot up as he heard the sound of footsteps coming from above him.

* * *

Sorry it's so short I thought I would just see what people think of it before I continue


	2. Chapter 2

AN - Sorry I took so long with the next chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed. Now on with the story.

* * *

In a sudden act that was out of character for Ryo he ran. Not wanting to be caught in the back alleys alone he twisted through the narrow alleys that turned into a labyrinth before his eyes. Panicked and alone Ryo found himself in another dead end.

As he heard the soft padding of something moving above him, he spun around only to see his stalker jump from the 20 meter high roof tops that towered above him to the ground 20 meters in front of him.

The creature that stood in his only exit crouched on all fours, wolf like in appearance. Light refracted off of its talon like claws and its deep brown eyes giving the beast an ominous appearance. The dark beast's black fur bristled as it waited in its crouch to attack. The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Ryo, unable to fully comprehend the situation, too fear stricken to even think to fire his gun, backed right up against the back wall of the alley hoping to whoever may have been listening that somehow, some way, he would be okay. Then time froze for him as the beast lunged at him and his life seemed to flash before his eyes. Ryo saw his parents and his life before their murders, his aunt and his life with her after. Then the flashbacks moved to his enrolment in the police force and his transfer to the 27th precinct. He saw the Bikkie and Carol. And of course Dee, Ryo had never wanted Dee to be with him more in this life, now it was too late.

Ryo decided that he would go silently; he would not show this beast charging towards him that he was afraid. No, Ryo turned and looked directly at the wolf creature, and it never took its eyes off him. What happened next confused Ryo more than anything else. The crazed looked in the wolf beast's eyes changes, softened, and it stopped less than a meter in front of him.

The wolf growled softly but took no further actions against him, Ryo was frozen again. He knew it could kill him in less than a second, but the soft look in the wolf's eyes contradicted the razor-sharp claws and jagged fangs. Slowly Ryo moved around the beast noticing that its body's form seemed to have changed slightly and had become slightly more humanoid in appearance. It remained in a crouched oven position and Ryo doubted that it could stand upright but what a minute ago had been your average wolf's paw now had opposable thumbs, and a now arched spine suggested it could walk on two legs. If Ryo had to make a guess based off old fairy tales and horror moves the creature now docile before him would be a werewolf.

Now Ryo just had to make up his mind on his next course of action. One, he could make a run for it and hope the werewolf didn't follow him. Two, he could try talk to it._ 'Gah, they don't teach this kind of thing in police academy,_' Ryo thought desperately to himself. At the moment Ryo thought it would be safest to go with option number three, he would wait a few more minutes to make sure it's safe then he would try walking away slowly.

Unfortunately Ryo didn't have a chance to put his plan into action. The dark werewolf quickly spun and looked around at the entrance to the alley and the surrounding roof tops. Ryo began to worry about whatever it was that could make his werewolf friend suddenly act like this. Ryo's fears were then realised as he heard a long drawn out howl coming from directly in front of them.

A tall dark gray wolf beast walked around the corner and stood blocking his one escape route from the alley. His werewolf stood crouched over on two legs and took a few steps back, crowding Ryo behind it into the corner there the back wall met with one of the buildings.

If the appearance of the second werewolf hadn't been enough the third beast that landed to the side of the second was really too much for Ryo. The black lycanthrope let out a low warning growl only to succeed in drawing the other two steadily closer to himself and Ryo. The third beast which sported deep red first lunged at Ryo's werewolf, who retaliated with a swift kick sending the beast flaying into a wall before he ran at the other and the two met in hand-to-hand, taking swipes at each other.

"Watch out!" Ryo screamed for the first time that night as the red beast recovered and took another shot at his werewolf. Ryo marvelled for a second at how quickly his thoughts of that first werewolf had changed. As the beast that was now avidly trying to protect him, once again sent the red wolf flying and finally succeeded in slamming the gray wolf into a wall with a well placed punch.

* * *

The black beast knew the other two wouldn't stay down for long and that he needed to get the human away from here. Using all the speed and agility he possessed he ran on all fours back to the delicate human and picked him up bridle-style, earning a surprised yelp from the cop. Using the closeness of the walls of the alley the werewolf jumped back to the roof tops and took off bolting.

Saying that Ryo was surprised by the actions of the black wolf was an understatement. He wanted to break free of the werewolf's grip on him but knowing that the other two feasibly less friendly werewolves kept him from trying anything.

Eventually the black wolf came to a stop on the roof of a small building. It took Ryo a minute to realise that this was his apartment building. The werewolf put him down on the roof top and stepped back from him and Ryo was able to get another good lock at his saviour. The lycanthrope had changed in body structure again this time his was able to stand fully upright and was more humanoid with the features of a wolf. Ryo noticed for the first time he was also wearing a very tattered pair of black shorts that looked to be made from a stretchy material.

Ryo looked away from his werewolf friend to look around at his surroundings. He felt uneasy up here on the roofs but when he turned back to say goodbye and thanks to his friend he was nowhere to be found. _'I can't believe this all really happened," _Ryo thought to himself as he made his way back inside.

* * *

Ryo found he was put himself at ease with what had happened in his lonesome apartment. Acting on impulse Ryo found himself in his car on his way to Dee's apartment. He sped the whole way dreading every second he was alone with his new found knowledge of the things that went bump in the night. Ryo could hear his blood rushing in his ears as he briskly made his way up to Dee's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ryo heard Dee yell through the door. Inside Ryo found Dee on his couch watching some television show about New York City cops.

"Hey, what's up Ryo?" Dee started softly once he looked up to see who had come in. "You look kind of shaken up."

"Don't worry Dee," Ryo assured him. He knew he'd calm down in a minute. Dee just had that kind of an effect on him. "It was just really cold outside." He was telling the truth it was cold outside, Ryo just hadn't noticed until he had reached Dee's place.

Dee switched off the television and started walking to the bathroom. "Are you staying over tonight Ryo?"

"Yeah, I think I will." Ryo would have stayed at home if only Bikkie had been there, only he was staying at a friend's place which Ryo was also grateful for.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute I'm just going to have a shower."

Ryo wandered into Dee's room and stood at the south end of his bedroom for a few seconds before deciding Dee wouldn't mind if he borrowed some clothes to sleep in. Dee's bed always seemed to be warmer than his, he wouldn't admit it but he did enjoy spending the night over at Dee's place. He loved the warmth and attention that Dee was always willing to give him and he felt himself sometimes wanting more.

Ryo jumped slightly when Dee entered the room which earned a slight giggle from his taller partner. Dee then proceeded to replace the towel he was wearing with a loose shirt and track pants, while Ryo looked away of course. Dee then climbed into bed next to Ryo, pulled him in for a long kiss before turning the other way and abruptly falling asleep.

Ryo only wished he could do the same.

* * *

If there's anything that could be improved on or anything like that please let me know via review :) thanks for reading.


End file.
